


a Requiem for the Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Space??, a lot of metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It then hit Tyler that Josh was the brightness he needed to light up his fogged mind, that he was the beaming star that illuminated his entire dark universe.That Josh washisuniverse.





	a Requiem for the Stars

“The sky-“ 

It was like a painting, specs of white dotting the midnight blue expanse. Shades of purple peaked through the trees, dark violets and pinks illuminating Tyler’s pale face.

He glanced over at Josh, the latter’s hazel eyes filled with stardust and sorrow. His teeth were working at his bottom lip, face turned toward Tyler and eyebrows raised, edging him to finish.

“The sky-“ he started over. “-it’s tragic. Tragically beautiful.” 

Tyler picked at the sleeve of his shirt, the red cloth covering the tips of his fingers. He closed his eyes, picturing the words in his mind. “It’s like..it’s like the black is a cemetery, and the stars are the gravestones.”

Josh finshed his thought. “A graveyard of stars.” 

Tyler frantically nodded, relief coursing through his stiff bones as he swallowed. Josh could follow the ideas racing through his mind. His thoughts were constellations, but his words were a black hole.

“It’s like..like something so bright gets held back by...” Tyler continued picking at his sleeve, words stuck on the tip of his tongue.

“Darkness? Gloom?” Josh hummed, picking at blades of thick grass and rubbing them between his middle finger and thumb. 

“Shadows.”

His yellow-haired companion nodded as Tyler shut his eyes, piano accustomed fingers curling against his rising stomach as he laid his back down on the forest floor. He kept his eyes closed, listening to the steady sound of Josh’s breathing against the howling wind. 

Tyler opened his eyes slightly against the frigid air as he heard Josh move, his fingers soon picking at his sleeve as he made out a freckled nose an inch away from his. 

Josh was covered in freckles and constellations. 

“You know what I think?” 

Tyler shook his head as a playful smile tugged at Josh’s cherry-red lips. “Our bodies are full of nitrogen; bones, calcium; and soul, carbon. We are all full of the galaxy, making us just stars with human names.”

The picking ceased.

It then hit Tyler that Josh was the brightness he needed to light up his fogged mind, that he was the beaming star that illuminated his entire dark universe. 

That Josh was his universe.   
  
“Josh?”

He hummed softly in response, his right eyebrow cocking as a loose smile took over his lips. He ran a hand through his yellow curls, patiently waiting for Tyler to continue. 

“Can I-“ 

Tyler’s fingers twitched as the blazing heat in his cheeks combatted the icy touch of the wind. He closed his eyes, picturing the words through the darkness. “-Can I kiss you? I want to kiss you. Is that okay?” 

“Tyler-“ 

Tyler winced at the sound of his name, embarrassment coursing through his veins. He yanked on the solid red sleeve covering his hand. 

He shut his eyes tighter as he waited for Josh to continue, mute shades of red and yellow surrounding him. Hundreds of words raced through his head, none of them making sense, none of them except _Josh_.  
  
Strings of apologies began to fly out of Tyler’s mouth, mind and heart short circuiting as he unexpectedly felt a pair of soft lips press against his. 

Tyler’s heart caught in his throat, words forgotten as he gripped Josh’s sunshine curls. He tasted like pine needles and cinnamon, like home. 

He was Tyler’s home. 

And as he pulled away, Tyler could have sworn he exploded into a thousand stars. 

__

Josh pulled Tyler closer to his chest, grinning up at the stars before pressing tender kisses all on his jawline, nose, cheek, ears and lips. “Tyler-“ 

He looked up, the shadow filled sky outlining the neon yellow of Josh’s hair. He shone like the sun, brightening up everything and every person around him with just one smile, word or phrase. “- i was going to say, _of course you can_.”

**Author's Note:**

> oop this sucked :,)


End file.
